Dragonball ZT
by dbzwarrior1
Summary: A random story that doesn't exactly have a storyline' but it hopefully will saticfy your need to see some ass whoop!
1. Chapter 1: Dragonball ZT

AN: I'm new so I can tell you this, the beginning chapters might be a bit weird. But believe it or not unlike most writers, in my series, that I have the honor (I suppose) of putting on this website, at first I had no inspiration at all. I know right about now you might be thinking " Man this fic must really suck if the author is really admitting it". Well don't. so please enjoy chapter one(also I just skip to the violence kinda sorta). Also its really weird cause all the super sayian forms are all a different person(this story focuses on goku's forms).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragonball ZT

It was a sunny day and the sun was beating down on all the tanners. But hell, how else could you get a tan. A super sayain three goku did back back flips, front flips, and all sorts of acrobatics in the air to impress onlookers. "It's a good thing these suckers got good taste in entertainment or I'd be screwed. Plus I also wouldn't get any cash from them", he said to himself while floating down. He flew to the bank and back to the beach in a split second. "Aaaggghhh", he gasped . He looked around. "What awful power." SS3 (as we shall now call him now and then) bursted into the air faster than a bullet, leaving a huge cloud of sand. He patrolled the sky but felt nothing. "Damnit I thought for sure there was something here", he growled. Then out of nowhere a huge blast of ki hit SS3! He flew to the ground and made a loud thud, making small wrinkles in the sand. "Shit that did one hell of a number on me", SS3 actually smiled a bit. "Wipe that smile off your face or would you rather me do that for you," a bald nasty looking man grinned. "No actually unlike you I'm not fond of men touching me," SS3 struggled to get up. The bald man frowned and punched SS3 through a bank wall, a mile away. He began to laugh menacingly. "KA-MEH-HA-ME-HA!" Bam! The explosion was so massive that the beach became a swimming pool, bowl and all. "Aaaarrrggghhh", the bald man screeched. "Dang for a bald dude you sure scream like a pussy," another voice came. Then another man came out of nowhere and punched the baldy. Then the man did a back flip in midair and kicked the bald freak square in the chin. SS3 joined the other two and he said ,"I'm super sayian three." The next one with not nearly as much hair yet it was very gold with a lightning aurora around him said "I'm super sayian two." Finally the third one that didn't seem to have any luster compared to the other two said "I'm super sayian one." They all outstretched their arms and shot yellow blasts that disinarated the baldy. "Wait we never found out his name", super sayian one realized. "Don't worry it's Nappa. I saw it on his name tag." They looked around at there surrounding if you could even call it a surrounding any longer. They drifted to the ground. "Damn, damn, damn!" "What's wrong ",SS2 asked SS1. "I thought for once we'd have a challenge, but instead we got this ." None knew they were being watched until a hand came out of the sand and grabbed SS2's leg. A short. tall haired, man came oout of the sand still holding SS2 upside down. "What the fuck",SS1 yelled. "If you'd like him to live to see the light of day then give up! Or would you rather let him see the fire from HELL!"The shorty roared furociously."Never", screamed SS1. The short serious looking man dropped something small to the sand,or perhaps two. In a flash two saibamen came from the sand. They had blood red eyes, light green limbs, and dark green bodies. One charged at SS3. It punched, but missed. SS3 aimed a blast at it's head. Brains, eyeballs, and acid blood scatter on the ground. SS1 charged at the other. It tried to dodge the assault but was to slow. SS1's arm went straight through it's stomache. SS1 let it fall lifeless,then thought"How many people have been killed"... SS3 inturrupted SS1's trian of thought by yelling,"What the fuck are you doing! We've got a fuckin friend there and you're fuckin lookin at nothing!" So now it was a battle of the strongest(clearly not the brightest even though the shorty was a bit smart).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:I know the cussing waz kinda random, but it's still fuckin awsome, plus why the hell would it be rated M if there was no cussing.


	2. Chapter 2: A Stronger Elite

AN: Yo so how'd you like the first chapter? A bit peculiar, no? So I still hope you liked it. So this'll answer the questions about the first chapter" If you wanna know so fucking bad just read this chapter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit, just let him go", growled SS1.SS3 teleported behind the evil person. He kicked, but the shorty threw SS2 in the air. "Remember the name of the victor, VEGETA!" The one known as Vegeta roared. He transformed into a super sayian one form himself. Vageta threw SS3 down to the ground. When SS2 fell back down Vegeta kneed him in the stomach. SS2 threw-up blood and fell to the ground ." You won't get me! They were caught off guard .I won't be beaten that easily", SS1 growled. SS1 flew to the now even stronger Vegeta. Vegeta shot a blast, but SS1 was able to narrowly evade the attack. SS1 teleported behind Vegeta. SS1 punched, but Vegeta turned in time to block the punch. "Damnit this guy's good", SS1 thought. Vegeta punched SS1's stomach. "What", he gasped. SS1 was smiling, beneath a blood covered mouth. SS1 grabbed Vegeta's arm with both hands. SS1 pulled Vegeta towards him then bent his knees and kicked Vegeta with both feet. Vegeta was spinning to the ground. When he hit the sand small waves in the water and sand appeared. Vegeta struggled to get up wiping sand off him. Tears in both his clothes and skin irritated Vegeta. Blood was seeping out of the cuts making an irresistible temptation to scratch the itching cuts. While as for the clothes would make an annoying tickling feeling. He flew around the city looking for a store that would possibly get some fighting clothes. Once he found a store he got the clothes he flew into the air, though this time not to fly but to have some fun. With an extremely wicked smile he shot a small ki blast and obliterated the mart. He slowly made his way to the ground. He tore off all his clothes uncaring if a man, woman, or child alike were to see him. When he took off his top women stared and when he took the rest off everyone fainted. "Morons have never seen a man's body I suppose", Vegeta said to himself. He went back up to the air after he put all of his clothes on. "This place was pathetic", Vegeta said in disgust. He shot a fair sized ki blast upon the city. It blew up in the most beautiful fashion. It was a radiant sea of red, blue, yellow, and a tinge of black. "Hahahahaha", He laughed hysterically, but then became serious as quickly as he had become cheerful. "Those fools must have thought that that final assault had killed me. I'll show them that that was the biggest and last mistake they'll ever make", then he flew into the afternoon sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So what do you think so far. I'm still knew as I've said before. I've written a couple of stories before that were actually really good, but I'm still a huge fanfic amateur. But I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic after this one that'll be called MIDEVIL. But you'll have to wait until this fic is over or I give up on this one. But don't count on it.


	3. Chapter 3: After Math

AN: For those that didn't understand why Vegeta blew up that city to kingdom come is because he's ruthless and loves killing so hopefully that'll help you people that didn't realize it. So on with the story. Oh, I almost forgot this vital piece of info for you that complained (if any(Jason) at all), it's not gonna be action all the time during the whole story. There's a story line a decent unoriginal (kind of) one, but a story line nonetheless. So don't crap yourselves saying this is crappy it's all fight no descriptiveness or dialogue. So on to chapter three!

Sirens, screams, crying, and news helicopters circling the ruins of a once well-populated and well-known city. Fires still reaching the sky making the helicopter's job more difficult. "You could see the horrible attraction from miles away. Dead bodies all covered from the streets up to the highest peeks of the once glorious city. No one could say how this heartbreaking tragedy happened. Some say that they had seen a huge flash of light about 500 feet in the air then debris, carcasses, and even water alike all came to the roads and surroundings at once. Few have been able to tell for there was about 100 other people who could have said though died from being blinded by the flash of light while driving or being hit by some debris along there way. The only reason so far was that a massive rogue thunder bolt came from nowhere and was to strong for the lightning rods and completely obliterated the city, though many protest against that theory for nothing has been able to do so for over 20 years since the new rods have been put up. So w"…. SS1 turned off the television and slowly stood up. SS1 muttered something under his breath, while SS3 was in the kitchen eating like a pig. There a small tension in the room. The only noise there was, was the munching noises that SS3 was making. The three super saiyans were in a safe house they had "gotten" from a couple of thugs. It was a one story building with two windows on the back and one on the right. It was by the beach shore and decorated with fishing trinkets and the fish themselves. One bathroom, one stove, a microwave, two beaten and ragged coaches, a bed built for two. Though, none dared to sleep in the same bed. SS3 was now putting away the dishes (as SS1 could hear), and then another tense silence of which was broken moments later by a loud and slightly embarrassing snore from super sayian 2. Then, without a moments notice SS1 screamed. SS2 jumped up almost having a heart attack while SS3 came running into the worn out living room. He looked around and saw naught, but a buildup of dust in a corner. "What the hell was that about", SS3 scolded. "Yah, I mean pretty random if you ask me", SS2 said with not the slightest bit angry, although disturbed from a vivid dream. "That bastard Vegeta must've done it." , SS1 kicked himself. "What, but you said you finished him off. " , I know that I said that, but when we were flying away I felt a strange felling of no success came over me." , SS1 one felt as if there was something so obvious in front of him that it seemed to mock him. Little did they know that something horrible.

AN: So like I said it won't always be fighting. So get ready for the new chapter cause it's gonna be hardcore(I might be lying cause I don't even know what I'm going to write).


	4. Chapter 4: It Starts

AN: hey peoples I'm back. Please enter in some reviews, oh and if it's possible send some reviews to the story demon of darkness and when hell turned white. Those are two kick-ass stories that are a good read. I know that I don't write paragraphs and if that's the reason for my lack of reviews then I'll fix that conundrum. Also the chapters are very short, but that's just how it goes down. So, on to the fourth chapter of Dragonball ZT!

"Damnit! That murderer is on the loose and we've been ignoring the possibilities of his survival", SS3 growled lowly. Then they all looked up and SS1 roared, " Let's get outta here!" They all used instant transmission and got out of the house before a huge green blast completely destroyed the house. Small splinters and shards of glass fell to the ground. " Damn that was close", thought SS3 with sweat making it's way down his face. All of the super sayians looked up expecting it to be Vegeta, but were surprised to see five people in the air. One was small, quite plump, green, had four eyes, and was wearing a strange looking suite of armor. It was light green as well as white, it seemed to be made of a very strong material with long light green parts sticking out which made it seem to be built for covering his shoulders. All his comrades had the same thing, though other than the small green thing none had sleeves for their arms or legs. This resembled Vegeta's clothing quite strongly ,though Vegeta did not have the shoulder coverings. Another one of the five was a strong red and orange color with long snow white hair that stretched to his knees and was also not the tallest alien around. Then there was a fairly large purple one that had horns that made you think of the devil and also had a head with veins on it which made it seem that his brain would bulge out of his head. There was another that was positively a human and was very robust with bulging muscles. He had hair the color that other comrade's skin color was. Last there was a giant alien about seven to eight feet. No hair like the green one and purple one. The five slowly drifted to the sand causing tension to fill the air. Then without a moments notice they all started to make strange formations with their bodies. The short green one yelled, " DILDO!" The long haired one yelled, " JEICE!" The red haired one, that I forgot to mention he didn't look very intellectual, yelled, " RECOOME!" The blue giant yelled (which was more of a hiss) "BURTER!" Last the purple one yelled out with all his might," CAPTIAN! GINYU!"

AN: So what now. I'm done with fourth chapter and I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5: Burter

AN: Well I hope you're all happy with yourselves, cause I sure as hell am. Time for the reason of this story to kick in. Major fighting! Ok it's super sayians vs. the ginyu's . Some of you are probably like wtf mate. Well it's my fucking story so I'll write it the way I want to. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! So enjoy.

" What the", SS3 told himself. " WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" All the members roared. The super sayians were trying to over come the hardest challenge yet. Trying to keep a straight face. It was to much though , " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then someone tapped SS3 on the shoulder. When he turned around he saw Burter with a face of wickedness and aggravation. He punched at Burter, but the giant was too quick. Burter teleported behind SS3 and punched his cheek so hard that SS3 went flying through the air going straight through the ceiling of a persons home. SS3's body wad now scratched and bruised. He stood back up and suddenly had a horrified look fixed upon his face. He turned to see a completely shocked family gaping at the sight of a man crashing through their ceiling. SS3 was about to tell them to get out of the house as quickly as possible until a blast of ki destroyed the household along with everything in it, not including SS3. SS3 slowly stood back up, tears in his eyes and a face of outrage. The tears dripped uncontrollably. "No." It started as a whisper, then SS3 yelled at the top of his lungs, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His power was slowly making it's way to other houses in which the residents and pets ran away from. It was destroying all the houses and causing ten to twenty feet waves. BAM! There was a huge explosion and SS3 came out of the smoke and punched Burter down to the ground causing clouds of debris and sand to arise. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The brilliant blue attack was causing more light than the sun. The attack was a yard away from Burter and the power was so awesome that the armor was already starting to crack and chip. "Hhhhhuuuuuuuu." Gildo was holding his breath which shockingly froze the time itself! He ran to Burter and dragged him to a safer position. Then shot a score of green blasts at SS3. SS3 could do nothing.

AN: Holy hell this was short. Stop bitching! Anyway now would be a good time for reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: True powers

AN: So now begins the fighting that you'll wanna get your popcorn for. So without further a due(I suppose). Chapter six of Dragonball ZT!

The blasts were almost there. Suddenly Gildo laughed. "Crap," He told himself. Now that he was breathing again the time unfroze. SS3 noticed the blast just in time to dodge them. The explosion caused by the Kamehameha wave was incredible! It left a mark the size of meteorite. Ginyu, Jeice, and Recoome were just watching cross-armed. Burter came out of behind the boulder of which Gildo had placed him. He had a gash in one eye that was leaking out blood, his bottom lip had an opening on it in which blood was streaming out of. His armor was broken and cracked and had a gallery of scratches and bruises on him. Gildo was about to hold his breath until SS2 came at him and punched Gildo's stomach so powerfully that Gildo began to vomit. "Don't think that I haven't known about your race and their powers of time freezing." "Well it looks like Gildo's been found out. Poor little guy," Recoome said in a very unintellectual and sympathetic tone. " Yah, mate. He's all washed up," Jiece said with a wicked smile on his face. "Hey, you watch what you say about him. I bet a chocolate nut bar that he can beat this guy up," Recoome said quite defensively. "All right you're on," Jiece said in his strong Australian accent. "Hmph, those jerks are having all the fun," SS1 pouted. Then he caught sight of a seductive woman running while listening to music and had her eyes closed. "Thank you God. She must of not seen or heard any of the crap that just went on," SS1 said looking at her breasts that were going up and down. " 'ey, I'm gonna screw around with that little pervert ova there," Jiece said. SS1 took his first step toward her, but then a red ,Ki, finger blast blew her up. There was now only a small pool of blood. SS1's eye twitched, then turned to Jiece with a face scarier than the devil's. " Oh, it's totally on," SS1 breathed. He rocketed up at Jiece. Burter saw it the assault with his good eye. He shot a blast, but SS1 saw it from the corner of his eye. He teleported behind Burter and kneed his neck, breaking it. Then shot a score or two blasts at the limp body of Burter, then turned his gaze to Jiece. SS2 kicked Gildo who apparently didn't try to conceal the pain he was burdened to feel. "You've killed to many people. Now they want revenge. They got me," SS2 said before obliterating Gildo. Ginyu was in complete aw, but had no intension of showing it. " Damnit, I owe you a chocolate nut bar now," Recoome said feeling a bit cheated. Jeice was in total shock that his giant best friend had just entered hell's gates. SS1 charged at Jeice and vice versa. SS2 and Recoome met eye to eye with anger in both pairs of eyes. They were to fight. " Ready to join your wimp comrades in HFIL," SS3 yelled to Ginyu. "Why how dare you insult me or my team," Ginyu was red. SS1 was matching Jeice blow for blow. Then Jiece uppercut, but missed. This caused SS1 to discover an opening. He punched Jiece and broke the armor that he wore. Jiece coughed up blood. Then grabbed SS1's arm and threw him down to the ground. A huge cloud sand erupted. Blood dripped to the ground, for Jiece had pieces of armor, that were none to small, stuck in his stomach that kept digging in his skin making blood flow down. "I better take advantage of this," he told himself. He shot red blasts continually to the location that SS1 had fallen. The cloud continued to grow larger and larger until the pain got to him. He clutched his stomach for dear life. All of a sudden SS1 appeared behind Jiece. SS1's clothes were torn and his body damaged. He shot a blast at Jiece and struggled a bit to not fly a ways off. Jiece's body fell lifeless to the beach. "Phew," SS1 sighed in relief then fell unconscious. SS2 was punching and blasting Recoome, though they seemed to do nothing. SS2 now charged and was about to knee Recoome's face, but his leg was caught in mid-air by the hulk of a human. Reccome opened his mouth and pink ki was building up. "Oh, shit," SS2 gasped. He pulled his upper body up just in time to dodge it. Recoome frowned and took SS2's arms and stretched him. SS2 screamed in agony. Recoome opened his mouth once more. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH," SS2 screamed once more. Recoomes blast was almost complete. "No, No, NO, NO, NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO," SS2's power increased ten fold. Recoome shot, but it had no affect. Recoome was shocked, and accidentally let SS2 go. "WOW, what the hell am I," SS2(I suppose) asked himself. Seeing the confusion on SS2's face made Recoome get his courage back and his face filled with color again. He ran at SS2 and readied himself to punch. SS2 looked up and flicked Recoome as an experiment of his power. Recoome flew yards back. "Well I guess I'm a super super sayian 2," the super super sayian 2 said. He shot a small blast at Recoome and an explosion double the size of a regular one appeared. " Looks like my job here is done." With that SS2 fell sleepily. SS3 was beating Ginyu quite well. "You're the boss right. So, if you are why are you the weakest," SS3 asked. Ginyu said nothing, but dropped to the ground. SS3 followed impatiently. Ginyu stared coldly at SS3. SS3 returned the stare. There was a certain suspense in the air that, for some reason, would not allow SS3 to move. Then Ginyu went under ground somehow. SS3 looked around, but saw nothing. Sweat was running down his face. A drop got in SS3's eye. "Ouch!" Ginyu seized his opportunity at that moment. He grabbed his leg and held him upside down. "Ironic," SS3 muttered. Ginyu took out a pill and made SS3 eat it. "What no crack," SS3 joked. Ginyu punched his stomach. SS3 tried to move, but couldn't. Then his eyes widened at the awful realization that the pill he was forced to eat was a tranquilizing pill. "I'll be switching bodies with you Ginyu said in a low croaking voice. "That's stupid. If you get my body you'll be tranquilized," SS3 pointed out triumphantly. " Wrong. That pill was no ordinary pill. As long a _your_ soul is in it your body will be stunned for the next 24 hours. If I obtain your body"…. "Then your soul will be in my body instead of my soul being in it, and then you'll have my power," SS3 finished. "Exactly, and since there is nobody to stop me , except your unconscious friends, but they're unconscious so like I said there is nobody that can stop me." Ginyu put down SS3 and began the process. SS1 was waking up to see Ginyu and SS3. "This doesn't look good," he said. He went up in the air and gasped at what he saw. The body switch was almost complete. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The wave destroyed Ginyu once and for all.

AN: I'm tired now. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: Reason

AN: Ok now I'll start to make the story a bit more understandable. There is a story line and now I think it should kick in. I believe there's way to many people saying, " WTF!" So now every thing should come together unless there is a dumb ass or two reading this. So on with the show. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you all something important. Hi.

It has been an hour since the fight with the Ginyu's ended. The super sayians were healing there wounds. "How the hell did those guys know where we were," SS1 said bitterly. "They had those weird little green things in front of their eyes. Those things probably pin-pointed the location of our energies," SS3 said quietly. SS2 said nothing and let SS1 speak again. " Well, that still doesn't explain why all these creeps show up and decide to kill everyone," SS1 spoke a bit softer, remembering the woman, this now torn up city, and the last city. "Well, I think I can explain that," Said an unfamiliar voice. All of the super sayians turned. There stood a shriveled up old man who spoke again. " You see all these dark things came from hell. Over 30 years ago you were all part of a man named Goku. There was nothing that he or the good half of Vegeta could not handle. Then Goku died, leaving only Vegeta who also died 15 years after Goku. Then the forms that you three are, separated from the true form of Goku. Of Vegeta's forms, none know. After 15 years, the evil that had been sent to hell got restless. They all let out a huge attack and formed a warp between hell and the Earth. They are all seeping out slowly. Soon to engulf the world in darkness. Now that they're all out there more powerful than super sayian upgrade. You all will have to face many, and only one side can prevail. They are here to not only seek revenge on you, but to also destroy all that you have protected. It is a difficult road now. I shall depart once and for all now, but not before I give you all a small token. Who is your wisest," the old man asked. SS2 walked up. The prune of a human gave him the knowledge of what they were up against. He then asked who was the strongest. SS3 walked up and was given the power of a true sayian warrior. Finally the oldy asked who had the strongest will and SS1 walked up. He was given the endurance of the mightiest of warriors. " Look just who the hell are you," SS1 asked rudely. " I am an old friend. I am the soul of Mr. Popo. These were actually sent from Dende. I bid you all farewell." With that he slowly faded away. Now knowing what they were up against they knew that it was all or nothing. One mistake and everything could die.

AN: I will admit it. Completely random, but what the hell was I supposed to put. Anyway now that you should know what it's about it should all be good now. Got any questions just review me.


	8. Chapter 8: Frieza

AN: I'm guessing now that it finally has a clear storyline everything's going to be fine (god I hope so). So it's time to get it rolling!

After that incredible meeting they didn't have much sense to even move.

_When hell comes_

_you'll all have fun_

_shit breaking loose_

_none can help not even the Son!_

SS3 and SS1 looked at SS2, who said nothing else. SS3 opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Apparently there was nothing else to say. All three stood up, sand trickling off their orange clothes. In the distance the sayian's figures were becoming smaller and smaller as they left the new dump of a city. They reached a pretty beat up hotel in Central America. The sun was setting and finally SS3 spoke," We're running out of refuges." "If we don't kill these mother fuckers we'll be running out of planet," SS1's body was trembling. "Fighting won't help us. I think we should take turns keeping watch of this place," SS2 said trying to avoid bickering. The other two heated up sayians reluctantly shook hands and nodded their heads yes. SS3 took the first watch. Inside their room was a bathroom, two beds, and a closet filled with clothing that they wore. You see this particular room was reserved for the three sayians because once there was a robbery and the crook hid away in the hotel because ha had threatened to kill if they didn't allow him to say. The sayians had come along and killed the robber making them heroes(or at least in this hotel). SS1 was sleeping soundly, but it was the complete opposite for SS2. He was having a nightmare. There was blood painting the streets. Destroyed buildings. Broken(sometimes literally) bodies piled up on houses and the roads. Crying and screams of pain, loss, fright. Babies roaming around crying their poor hearts out trying to find their mothers, most of who were already dead. The toughest of men crying over the dead bodies of wives, children, and parents. Bullies running around committing suicide and feeling horrible about all they've done. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!" Horrible screams that could shatter any heart, even the devil's. In flames there was a single word. One that over thirty years ago would strike fear in any warrior. One that none could bear to hear of his deeds and that word was

"FRIEZA"

AN: That was weird. For those that didn't like the part about Frieza, FUCK YOU! No offense of course. So I'd love to have reviews. I am not saying that having Jaso1 or what ever his name is write the only reviews is bad it's just that having 7 reviews when I've had 7 chapters is really shitty. So I beg of you to write some reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Action

AN: Well I'm guessing ever since the chapter The Reason came out things are coming smoother. So now time to get down to business.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," SS2 woke up with sweat pouring down his face. SS1 struggled to open his and ask, "What the hell?" "Texas," is the only thing that would come out of his mouth. "What did you say," SS1 asked rubbing his eyes. SS2 jumped out of his bed and walked slowly to the window. He opened it and smelled the fresh air and grinned out of joyful ecstasy. "What the crap are you smelling the air like it's your last day of life. Hell it's 1:00 AM," SS1 stared then suddenly looked back at the clock. He screamed, "1:00 AM!" "I'm doing this cause it just might _be_ my last day……. night whatever," SS2 said a bit cross. He flew out and headed straight for the setting of his dream. SS1 jumped back, paralyzed. He couldn't believe what just happened. Then finally shook his head to regain his senses. SS1 went out the window and was about to fly full speed until he say a sleeping SS3. He went to SS3 and shook and yelled at him. SS3 dozily opened his eyes and Yawned, "What happened to lali?" He looked around and saw SS1 and then said, "There you are." He then kissed SS1. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" SS1 was spitting and wiping his tongue with his hands and clothes. SS3 then woke up and realized what had happened and imitated SS1. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! What the hell man," SS1 yelled. Though, before SS3 could explain SS1 told SS3 what happened. "Well what the hell are you doing here making out with me. Let's go," SS3 said hurriedly. SS2 was now in Texas. He saw the ruins and started to weep a bit. Then a tail came from nowhere and slammed into SS2's back. SS2 hurdled into the all ready destroyed city. "This is good. If I can fight him here no one will get hurt," SS2 thought wiping some blood from his mouth. "HAHAHAHA! It seems that you are not ready for me. Though I must say you look more powerful than our last confrontation," the demon looking enemy said. " Frieza is it," SS2 asked. Frieza was taken aback. "How can you forget an adversary like me? Ah, you shall pay for your stupidity," Frieza yelled ferociously.

AN: Chicken! Woot! So now I need some reviews god damnit!


	10. Chapter 10: Frieza's First Three Forms

AN: SDSUTDUTEYISUDYDIRFEDYIDOE J. So yah. I'd like to begin with a formal fuck you! No offense yet again. So without further a due Chapter 10.

SS1 and SS3 were flying quickly. "Damn! Like this we'll be there in an hour. We got to go faster," SS1 frowned. SS3 rocketed past SS1 and called back to him, "Then let's go three times as fast!" "Now you're speaking my language," SS1 speed up as well. SS2 was starting to chuckle a bit. "What are you laughing at you simpleton," Frieza said angrily. "It's just funny to hear a half pint like you making threats," SS2 chuckled yet again. Frieza's eye twitched and then he roared, "You fool! I will make you look worse than the city you stand upon!" SS2 just grinned. SS2 teleported behind Frieza and kicked, but Frieza ducked and punched. SS2 caught it with one hand and shot a blast of ki from the other. Frieza fell down, but quickly got up feeling indignity rise. Frieza yelled at SS2, "You stupid monkey! Now there is not a chance that I will have mercy!" SS2 wasn't listening. He was whispering something. Frieza bulleted towards SS2, though mid-way SS2 finished whispering and yelled, "HA!" The blue stream of vivid light sent Frieza crashing down to the city of rubble. SS2 shot hundreds of blasts to the Earth making huge dents and craters in the ground. The smoke cleared instantly. There a much larger Frieza stood. He was scratched and bleeding a bit, but didn't seem to notice. He was about three times as large as before. "Well, somebody's been drinking their milk," SS2 joked. Frieza frowned and screamed, "Death Beam!" A small strand of pink ki rocketed to SS2 faster than the speed of light. SS2 only had enough time to step a bit to the side. The attack pierced his arm and blood started to leak out. SS2 had to resist showing any pain or Frieza could build enough confidence to attack with something deadlier for the hell of it. SS2 knew that with the type of speed that attack had he couldn't stand to many more. He had to fight close up. He speed down to Frieza. Frieza put his hands up and started to shoot simultaneous death beams at SS2. Many hit and scratched SS2 one actually pierced his ear. "Well, I have always wanted to get my ears pierced," SS2 told himself. He managed to get to Frieza , though with dozens of bleeding cuts on him. He kicked Frieza who just caught SS2's leg. He spun around until letting SS2 go making him fly a ways off. SS1 and SS3 were almost to SS2. SS3 remembered what SS2 said before this chase, but after Mr.Popo left.

_ When hell comes_

_ You'll have fun_

_ Shit breaking loose_

_ No one can help not even the Son_

"Well, hell has come. I guess it's being sarcastic when it says we'll all have fun. Shit defiantly is breaking loose. So, not even Jesus can help us. This is going to be tough," SS3 thought. Frieza came flying to SS2. Once he found SS2 he kneed SS2 in the gut. SS2 spit out blood. "Don't tell me this all you can muster up," Frieza said swinging his tail at SS2. SS2 caught it and smiled, "Nope." He flung Frieza in the air. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" SS2 shot the attack in quite impressive fashion. It hit Frieza's back making him do higher up. The attack shredded a bit of Frieza's skin. Frieza came hurdling down. When he reached SS2, SS2 punched Frieza's back about ten times then kicked Frieza on his side making him fly into a tree, shattering it. " Man, this would be a hell lot easier if I knew how to go super super sayian 2 on this guy," SS2 thought. Frieza started to laugh. He began powering up. Grotesque horns grew from his skin and his head elongated. He now seemed to be some weird lizard with spiked armor. "I'm ready," said SS2 a bit uncertain. Frieza was about to charge, until a shout was heard. "Hey man! We're finally here," SS3 yelled once more. The other two super sayians were about to join the fray until two men got in their way. One had horns one his head, but was pink, short, fat, and his name was Dedoria. The second one was a dashingly handsome man that was turquoise, tall, had long green hair, and had an amazing body. This one was called Zarbon. "Now, I can destroy you with all my third form might," Frieza laughed.

AN: For those that don't know who the hell any of these dudes are then I recommend you watch the show. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Dedoria

AN: Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. You know why I don't know if you liked it. It's because no one reviews! Please review. I found out some shitty news that people don't exactly read Dragonball Z fictions anymore, but it doesn't mean that there aren't any good fictions out there. Also please review , not only my story, but also When hell turned white. Now on to chapter 11!

"Frieza you do know you look ugly as hell," SS2 asked. Frieza paid no attention to the comment. He was to busy getting his power leveled. This was the first time he had transformed at all in the last Thirty-five years. His new power was overwhelming, but nothing Frieza couldn't handle after a few minutes into the form. SS3 was looking a tad uneasy. He could tell that neither one was nearly as strong as the Ginyus. But this green one, he felt much stronger than the pink lard. Zarbon smiled. He charged at SS3. SS3 merely side stepped. Zarbon had punched, but missed leaving an open area free to be attacked. SS3 kneed Zarbon's stomach making him cough up blood. SS3 then punched Zarbon's cheek making him rocket to the ground. Dedoria called to the figure of Zarbon that now lay on the outskirts of the ruins, "Hey, no slacking!" Dedoria had always lived in the shadow of Zarbon. Dedoria always made wise ass remarks to Zarbon, who always seemed to pay no heed for what Dedoria was saying.

_It was about 3 in the morning. Frieza had called both Dedoria and Zarbon. Back then Dedoria was in a higher rank than Zarbon. "Zarbon," Friza hissed, but not threateningly, " you have served me expediently well. Dedoria this is of no offense to your working status, but I think that perhaps Zarbon shall take your place. You shall still be a captain, though not one that is as important." "But, Lord Frieza," Dedoria began, but shut up instantly after seeing the radiance of anger that Frieza had in his eyes. Frieza hated defiance and would not think twice about killing the one who testified against an order. Fortunately for Dedoria, Frieza would not kill a captain for a small mistake such as this. Though Frieza would not give a second chance. Zarbon smiled just to spite Dedoria. Dedoria had pushed Zarbon to his limits, more than once. Then Zarbon spoke with his low and innocent voice, "How shall I earn the honor of becoming a captain." "It shall be a fight until one of you decide to quit," Frieza plainly stated. _

Dedoria shook his head. He couldn't bear to remember the embarrassing loss. SS1 piped up, "Hey I'm waiting to feell your skull against my fist," He yelled. Dedoria was taken aback. "This guy is rutheless enough to be Lord Frieza's twin," Dedoria said a bit embarrassed from the comment that he let slip by. Dedoria charged at SS1 and SS1 did the same. Zarbon stood up with a wicked smile planted upon his face. Finally, Frieza was ready and got into a ready position. Finally the real fighting was beginning!

AN: I hope you all liked my chapter. Soon enough I'll be starting another story on fiction press.


	12. Chapter 12: Transformations

AN: Well so far I for one think it's not bad. Though I can't tell if anyone else has the same opinion since I don't get any reviews. Well let's just kick this chapter off so that you can find out what happens. On to chapter 12!

Frieza was now laughing a bit hysterically. SS2 had trouble trying to think of the reason that Frieza was laughing. Frieza teleported in front of SS2. Frieza punched, but the attack was blocked. Both of the fighters began to attack and block. They were completely even. Frieza knew this, but didn't care. He did not want to comprehend the fact that there was a man that could last this long on his own. Frieza didn't transform until finally SS2 had landed a critical blow to his chest. SS2 had to go yards away so that the ever-growing power that Frieza possessed would not overwhelm him. Finally, Frieza's power had seized growing. SS2 gasped. Frieza was not very tall at all, he had a basketball shaped head, and his tail was more sinister looking than before. Zarbon had now floated back up to SS3. He began to power up just as Frieza had done. Though this was a transformation that turned Zarbon into something Cupid could not make someone love. Zarbons limbs were growing twice as large, he had a crocodile face, and he was so fat that no one could sit near him without getting a tad claustrophobic. Dedoria on the other hand could not transform. The sight of Zarbon's transformation made him remember the shame that he had to endure after losing to Zarbon.

"_Well, Dedoria. It seems you have now been demoted," Zarbon mocked. Frieza looked a bit ashamed as if wanting to say that they had never met. "Dedoria. You are now a secondary captain," Frieza said sympathetically. Though the sympathy turned to rage as Frieza yelled, "Dedoria! You have served me many a years! Now you have made me question how I even let you be the best captain!" Dedoria was humiliated, but knew any argument would be futile. It would either get him demoted again or worse. All the men working for Frieza now paid no attention to him now that his authority was now less threatening. For months this was happening, until finally Dedoria went on a complete rampage. He was no insane for hearing all that everyone said about him. He had killed more than 150 men. Finally Frieza stopped him. Now Frieza was not angry at Dedoria for the loss. Zarbon had expected Frieza to obliterate Dedoria. When this did not happen he looked at Frieza, puzzled. Frieza began to clap his hands! "Well, done Dedoria. This display of shear blood thirst is exactly what I needed to see you do. This will get you promoted to where Zarbon is. It never hurt to have two main captains," Frieza smiled. Zarbon had an open mouth that showed signs of confusion and defeat. _

Remembering what the expression on Zarbon's face made him chuckle. Dedoria's expression faded along with his life. SS1 had gotten bored of repeatedly seeing Dedoria's thoughts float off. He saw an opening and took it. Now SS1's arm was stuck in Dedoria's skull. Blood was pouring and spaying in every which way. The bone was now starting to cut SS1's arm making him begin to bleed as well. "Crap! He puts up a better fight dead than alive," SS1 moaned. SS1 pointed at Dedoria's head and blew it up. His arm was now injured quite badly. Finally he fainted out of lack of blood that some how stopped leaking out, saving his life.

AN: So now that this chapter is finished you'll have to wait for the next smiles evilly. Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah!


	13. Chapter 13: Zarbon

AN: Yes, finally I am updating this story. I was busy writing another story on fictionpress that is called Hell's Revenge. So the final match of life and death draws near. Weather it's in this chapter or not. Time to get it going.

"Damn. This one is quite difficult to beat," a battered Frieza wiped blood off his mouth. SS2 was panting. With every breath that he took he got closer to dying. "I can't take much more of this. I have to finish this up now. Besides this is probably his last transformation," SS2 smiled. Frieza began to power up and went from a small, not very muscular, shrimp to a a shy bit smaller, far more muscular, and powerful form. SS2 gaped and moaned, "Me and my stupid thoughts."

SS3 could feel vomit rising after looking at the hideous thing that was Zarbon standing in front of him. Zarbon faded away slowly. A split second later SS3 heard a roar from behind him. "ELEGANT BLASTER!" SS3 barley dodged it. Though, his right arm began to bleed from skin being shredded off. He turned and sent a barrage of blasts at Zarbon only to see Zarbon had vanished again. SS3 panicked for a moment then told himself to keep his wits about him. A large explosion was heard from the direction SS3 had shot in. Zarbon appeared behind SS3 once again, but SS3 was ready. He slammed his elbow behind him and could feel crushed armor. He turned and punched Zarbon's face. When Zarbon was falling he shot fifty ki blasts at SS3. SS3 swiped away ten, dodged fifteen, but the remanding twenty-five made a massive explosion passing off as an early Fourth of July celebration. Suddenly Zarbon popped up behind SS3 and kneed the back of his head. SS3 fell a few centimeters until seeing Zarbon's fist, delivering a blow to his face. Before SS3 had even fallen Zarbon had generated enough ki in his mouth to make a huge blast. SS3 now injured greatly began to finally fall to the ground. SS3 made a loud thud cracking the ground he fell upon. Zarbon made his way to SS3. "Well I will have to admit this much; you gave me quite a run for my money. In the end, I suppose, the best species won," Zarbon smiled. Zarbon lifted up his foot to SS3's head. Then, Zarbon was strongly pulled from his cape and fell, embarrassingly, on his back. "What the hell," Zarbon croaked angrily. SS1 had awoken, though, without any energy. "You can do nothing to me," Zarbon said as if it made a difference. Zarbon then felt a strange feeling that was a feeling of being tickled and slapped on the face. He looked at his knees since that is where the strange sensation came from. He tried to get up, but it was futile. "What did you do," Zarbon asked in a panicked and confused tone. "Oh, my friend super sayian three there immobilized the movement in your body," SS1 said triumphantly. SS1 then got hold of Zarbon's cape and smiled. "What, what are you doing," Zarbon asked pitifully. "I'm focusing my ki into my finger and making it 178 degrees Fahrenheit," SS1 said then asked himself why he had said it. Finally it was complete and SS1 put his finger on Zarbon's cape. It burst into flames. The fire got closer to Zarbon every second. SS3 and SS1 crawled away trying to ignore the horrible screams Zarbon made. SS1 said, "Serves him right. That guy's probably killed more guys than I've laid. Trust me that's one hell of a lot of people."

SS2 was getting beat down. Frieza had toyed with him four twenty minutes. "This bores me. To think killing someone could actually get boring," Frieza frowned. All of the super sayians were near to death. What could they possibly do?

AN: Oh to think I was about to put how they finished off Frieza in this chapter. Well you guys don't care right. Of course you don't. So now to give you all a super spoiler about midevil. It's a Lord of the rings Fanfic. Remember, REVIEWS! Oh, and Jason send the journal.


	14. Chapter 14: Defeated

AN: Well time to get this show on the road. After a while I finally decided to update this fan fiction. So get ready.

SS2 looked up only to Frieza's foot. SS2 managed to dodge it, but Frieza then sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. SS1 was whispering something to SS3. SS3 nodded and coughed up blood. SS3 slowly and painfully stood up. "Hey bitch ass! Come here," SS3 called. Frieza turned his gaze to SS3. Frieza flew to him and kneed him in the stomach. This gave SS2 some time to stand up as well. He shot a weak blast at Frieza. Frieza turned and flicked it away. Frieza did this for minutes. He did not notice that there was one super sayian gone. SS2 and SS3 were taking so many hits that it would seem impossible. SS2 was finally knocked unconscious. Blood was seeping out of his mouth, forehead, and hands. SS3 had to stay in it. SS3 reverted his eyes to the sky and stared at what was there. "Look like it's finally done," SS3 smiled. SS3 took several steps back. "Well, did you finally realize that you are no match for my power," Frieza asked triumphantly. "You wish," SS3 grinned, "It's time for the super Ka-me-ha! KAH-ME-HA-ME-HA!" A Blast two times as large as a regular Ka-me-ha wave flew to Frieza. Frieza looked shocked. How was it possible for someone that was so tired produce something so powerful? "No! I will never let scum like you defeat me," Frieza roared. He lifted up an arm and a huge dark ball appeared. "Death Ball!" Frieza had victory in his eyes. "Shit," SS3 gaped. The super ka-me-ha wave was barley a match. The wave disappeared as the death ball came in contact with it. The ball hit SS3 and he began panting for life. SS3 was now covered in blood. SS3 smiled. Frieza yelled, "Damnit what are you smiling at!" "Your demise," SS3 said right before going unconscious. Frieza was confused. "My demise? No that monkey must have been bluffing. There is not a force on any planet that could kill me," Frieza thought.

"God, please give this enough power to blast this bitch back to HFIL," SS1 thought hundreds of feet in the air.

Frieza looked around and saw nothing. There is no one here to defeat me. "That idiotic monkey was bluffing. Now to kill these miserable monkeys. Two more morons to add to the population of HFIL," Frieza smiled. Then Frieza finally realized it. SS1 was missing. Then from the sky Frieza heard the shout. "SUPER SPIRIT BOMB!" Frieza turned and gasped. "No! I won't die," Frieza yelled. He formed a death ball and shot it at the super spirit bomb. The ball did nothing to the bomb. In fact the super spirit bomb absorbed the ball. The super spirit bomb hit Frieza. His skin was shredded and torn. After the smoke cleared there was a huge crater and a torn apart Frieza. SS1 smiled and dropped to the Earth. SS1 could here noises. Voices, screams, vehicles. These sounds faded away slowly. Finally the fight against Frieza was won, but what of the fights to come. If it took this much to defeat one person how could they possibly dream of defeating the challenges to come.

AN: Well, now Frieza's dead. Let's hope these guys can get a break.


End file.
